ChloeDerek Oneshot
by Blood-Red-Orchids
Summary: Just a brief one-shot based a year after Edison Group


**This is just a brief one-shot, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: None of its mine, Darn-it. It all belongs to Kelley Armstrong.**

It had been a year and 27 motels since we'd beaten the Edison Group. And I wasn't the only one getting frustrated. Mr. Bae kept giving me odd looks, like I was going to spill his secret. I asked him if he was Tori's father and needless to say it hadn't gone well, it had ended with me promising not to tell. Luckily for him Derek had been out at the time with the others, picking up food. That was a month ago.

At the moment I was alone. Aunt Lauren, Tori, Simon and Mr. Bae were out shopping. They'd been gone for an hour now and I had received a text from Aunt Lauren that they would be at least 4 more hours. Note to self, never shop with Tori.

Derek was next door, I think. We hadn't really had any time to ourselves since we started dating, well if you can even call it dating. We occasionally kiss. That's it. I wouldn't complain but he always looked distant afterwards. It confused me so much, but I haven't said anything, I wouldn't know how to, I've never had a boyfriend before.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. Before got up from the bed, Derek walked in and closed the door. I stayed sitting on the bed as he looked through the blinds.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"I'm just being careful." He said. I got up, walked over to him and started rubbing his back gently. He turned my hand now on his chest. I looked up at him to find him looking at me intently. The butterflies in my stomach returned.

"Derek?" I whispered. Suddenly his lips were on mine, soft and hard at the same time. My hands travelled up his neck as his went around my back. We kissed passionately for a few moments before I pulled back. "You know, the others will be gone for the rest of the day." I whispered against his lips. He growled gently and pushed me against the wall. His lips parted slightly against mine as he ran his tongue against my bottom lip. I gasped and he slid his tongue in. Our tongues danced for a few minutes before he pulled back. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled mine off before returning to kiss me with a fiery passion.

The feel of his skin on mine was amazing. At this point I was having trouble breathing so I turned my head. Derek seemed quite content to kiss my neck. I gasped as he bit down, my hips rocking into his. He growled against my neck, hips rocking back into mine. I gasped and pulled his lips back to mine. His teeth ran across my lip as I suppressed a groan. His hands moved down to my hips, pulling me closer. Keeping my lips on his, I stepped forwards, him backwards, until we were in front of the bed. Derek's hands travelled lower, cupping my bottom and pulling me up as he moved to sit. I slid back slightly and began to undo his belt. His hands slid to mine stopping them.

"Chloe, are you sure?" Derek asked, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm sure Derek." I leaned in to kiss him gently, bucking my hips to his again. He groaned and fell backwards. I undid his belt and his pants, and then leaned down to kiss him. He flipped us, him on top of me, rocking gently against me. His hands slid up my back and undid my bra. He threw it to the floor before his hands slid round to my chest. His fingers gently grazed my nipple, and my back arched.

"Derek!" I moaned, hands sliding down his chest, to his waist and then further down to where his boxers were showing. Derek pulled back suddenly. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to, I can wait." He asked, running a finger down my cheek.

"I've never want anything more than I want you right now." I whispered, holding his hand against my face. "Plus, I can tell how much you want me." My brow arched. He blushed slightly, but nodded. He pulled a foil package out of his pocket and placed it next to me. It took me a moment to realize what it was. I smiled and pulled him back down. He got back up. I gave him a questioning look. He just smiled at me and began to undo my pants, pulling them off, slowly, making me squirm on the bed.

He pulled his off and crawled back on top of me, kissing up my body. I grabbed the foil as his tongue entered my mouth. I pushed the foil into his hands. Derek pulled back and ripped the package open. I took it from him and rolled it down his member, which had long since become hard. He growled at my touch. I spread my legs more, giving him better access as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"I'll go slowly. We can stop any time you want." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"I told you, I want this." He thrust into me slowly. I bit my lip in effort not to scream out loud from the pain. Derek stopped moving.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." He whispered into my ear. He kept whispering encouraging things into my ear as I waited for the pain to subside. After a few minutes I wiggled my hips experimentally, causing Derek to groan at the feeling, his face a mixture of pain and bliss.

"I'm good." I smiled up at him and wiggled my hips some more. He growled once more before pulling out most of the way and slowly thrusting back in. I gasped at the sensation as Derek moaned my name. Soon my hips were meeting his every thrust, but still I wanted more.

"Faster!" I almost yelled at him. I could feel myself getting closer to the end. In an attempt to get him to come with me, I raked my teeth against his lip. Then it hit. Arching my back, I climaxed, my walls tightening around him in a white blaze of pure ecstasy. A few seconds later he came too, biting my neck again. Both of us tried to suppress our cries as we came down from our high.

He pulled out and rolled off of me, his large hands wrapping around my waist as he hugged me.

"That was amazing." I whispered my eyes half closed. Derek smiled and moved to get up. I gave him a confused look. He pulled the blanket and lay back down with me covering us both. I snuggled against his chest and sighed.

"Don't worry; we still have a few hours before the others come back. You can sleep." He kissed my forehead. "I love you Chloe Saunders and that was brilliant." I wiggled against him once before letting sleep take me over.

When I woke, I was dressed. I looked down. I was in my pyjamas; Derek was next to me, wearing boxers and a tee.

"Hey." He whispered. I looked up at him, his green eyes glowing slightly.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was us cuddling after-"

"You were exhausted earlier. I dressed us and told your Aunt you fell asleep. She tried to wake you up but she couldn't. I went to leave but you started muttering about feeling extra safe with me. So provided I kept the tee on, I could stay with you tonight." He told me.

"I'm glad you got to stay." I snuggled into him as I slowly fell back to sleep, the rhythm of his breathing making me feel safer than I had in a while. Before I fell completely I whispered: I love you.

**Well…**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews are like Derek coming on to you.**


End file.
